forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman is a fictional character from the DC Universe and from a few Forrest Fire Films videos Background Superman was born under the name Kal-El '''on the planet Krypton to parents Jor-El and Lara. He was sent away as a baby by his parents just as the planet Krypton was destroyed. Later, he landed in Smallville, Kansas where he was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who adopted him and named him '''Clark Kent. Eventually, Clark's powers gradually manifested and as he reached adulthood, Clark left Smallville for the giant city of Metropolis, eventually becoming both the mild-mannered reporter of the Daily Planet, and earths protecter, Superman. As his career has went on for years, naturally Superman has built up a rouges gallery of supervillains such as Lex Luthor, General Zod, Doomsday, Brainiac and the Apokoliptian dictator/god Darkseid. Appearance Original Minifigure Superman has had a number of minifigures in the ForrestFire101 Lego films. The original minifigure was made before Superman's official Lego appearances. Thus, his minifigure was custom made. He had a blue suit with an innacurate logo and a yellow inaccurate belt. He also had his trademark red trunks and cape. His face had a cleft jaw, cheekbones and a smirk. He originally had brown eyebrows but later they were colored black. In his earliest appearances Superman had the standard short black hair which was later changed to Mutt Williams' hairstyle in black. As Clark Kent As Clark Kent, Superman uses Harry Potter's head with the standard black hairpiece and a grey striped suit. Current Minifigure Now, as Superman has been officially released as a minifigure, he now looks like his Super Heroes comic suit with red trunks and cape, the blue suit with the belt and logo and his unique hairpiece. List of Appearances *Lego Superman - Lex Luthor's Weekness *The Lego Batman & Superman Movie *The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 2 *The Ultimate Lego Race *Lego Superman Theme Song *The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie *Lego Justice League *The Fabulous Misadventures of Lego Flash *The ForrestFire Christmas Spectacular - 3rd Annual (Santa Clause Joins the Lego Justice League) *Lego Justice League 2 LIST OF DEATHS is turned into a skeleton in the lego batman and superman movie crashes into the movie theater showing twilight in the ultimate Lego race Is shot in the head with a kryptonite bullet by batman in the Lego batman spider-man and superman movie Explodes from being to close to kryponite in Lego Justice legaue Quotes "Welcome, Batman!" "We have super powers, remember?" "Oh yeah? Well your head looks like a dick!" "If you try to leave we'll kill you!" "That's were wolves you idiot!" "Oh god! My only weakness! Well, that and hookers, but still. Oh god!" "Hello, my good chums! Long time, no X-Ray vision." "Oh, Kryptonite again!? How much of that stuff is still around?! I mean, every boss battle I've ever had, some asshole has Kryptonite. A big chunk of it. And it's ridiculous because it's supposed to be extremely rare. How much of that damn planet floated over here? Isn't that supposed to be light years away?" "Well chums, that sure was good food. Now, off to the toilet! Oops! I accidentally hit the ceiling. No matter!" "Being safe is one of my favorite things to do. Well, that and beating the shit out of hookers." Voice Actor Forrest Whaley Trivia *He's younger than Spider-Man. *He hates hookers. * He likes doing super secret hand shake time * In some videos he uses his laser vison instead of his other powers Category:Characters Category:Characters With Super-Strength Category:Lego Batman Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Justice League